


Just One Room

by PaleEmeraldNebula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleEmeraldNebula/pseuds/PaleEmeraldNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose and the Doctor decide to share a hotel room for the night, instead of going directly to Torchwood after being left on Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor surprises her by insisting on one room with only one bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Room

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: rointheta
> 
> A/N: A very special thank you to Rointheta for all her incredible help, without her this one shot wouldn’t have been! Thank you so very, very much!

Rose ran her finger along the edges of her credit card, tapping the other side against the wooden reception desk as she waited for the hotel clerk: a gangly teen wearing a badge that read, “Hi, I’m new!” with his name _Tom_ below. She glanced back at the Doctor, who had his hands in his pockets, looking around with a smile on his face, humming an odd tune. She turned back to watch Tom fumble with the computer system, trying to register them a room. Rose held back a sigh, staring at a gaudy painting of a sailboat among lively waves as she waited.

Her mother had already popped back over to Torchwood using the Dimension Jumper, eager to return to Tony and Pete. Rose could have done the same, grabbed another, and come back for the Doctor, but that meant going through quarantine, then registration, and spending the rest of her night at Torchwood writing reports.

“H-how many rooms would you like for the evening?” Tom’s polite voice cut through her thoughts.

Before she could speak, the Doctor came up close beside her, barely grazing her arm. “Just the one!”

She took a peek at the Doctor, his confident smile tampered down her questions and she looked back at Tom. “Yes, just one room.”

Tom typed in the new information, checking the computer twice. “One bed or two beds?”

“Only one!” the Doctor answered a bit too loudly.

Rose gaped at him, her thoughts frozen at the implication.

He caught her eye and a small crease formed between his brows. “It’ll be just like old times, you and me, an old worn down room with one bed and impending doom just right outside our door. Not that there is impending doom, mind. That’s just for nostalgia. I hope.” His eyes darted around the reception area before coming back to her. “Besides, how are we to catch up if we are in different rooms or different beds?”

She pursed lips together and saw Tom in her peripheral vision cocking an eyebrow and stretching his neck to peer at something around them. His eyebrows rode up to his hairline and he smirked. Rose blushed when she realized he was looking for their bags. They had none.

She lifted her chin and looked back at Tom, trying for a smile. “Right, just the one room with the one bed, please.”

The corner of Tom’s mouth didn't fall as he typed and Rose tried hard to control her spreading blush. In the years working for Torchwood she had been so caught up with her career and getting back to the Doctor that she’d completely forgotten about any kind of love life. Having the Doctor close to her now, close enough to feel his body heat and hear his breath, caused her heart to speed up and her stomach to swoop.

“H-here’s the total.” Tom slid a piece of paper in a small tray across the desk.

She stared at him for a moment, then collected herself and handed over her credit card without looking at the paper. “Right. Just charge this.”

It took the boy even longer to process her credit card and when he handed her the receipt and room key, she plucked it from his hand with a forced smile.

“Everything in order?” the Doctor asked as he followed her toward the lift.

“Yep!” She reached out for his hand, knowing it would calm her. He entwined their fingers with a wide, happy smile on his face.

It didn't take them long to find their room and the Doctor sprang ahead of her once they could see the door. Her heartbeat sped up as the distance to their hotel room shrunk.

“Ah, here we are! Our little chambre d'hôtel for the night!” the Doctor said with just a bit of a flourish as he opened the door and stepped inside ahead of her.

She hesitated for a moment before following him into their room, studying him instead of their accommodations. He was looking at everything but her. “Take it you like the room then?”

A slightly impressed frown appeared on his face as he nodded. “I've had worse. I've had better too. But I suppose, all things considered, this isn't the worse place I could be.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Oi, says the freeloader.”

“And you are very happily rich and very happy to pay for your very dashing plus one.” He leaned forward with a cheeky grin, but his eyes were guarded.

“I suppose. Have to pay for everything for you until you grow your TARDIS, so I might as well get used to it.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, turning away from her and plopping down on the bed, spread out like an eagle, without taking off his shoes. “I do not need your charity, Rose Tyler.”

Instead of replying, she walked to the window, looking down at the beach down below, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. “Yeah, I know you don’t. Just easier, innit? And I owe you for the years on the TARDIS. How many unlimited credit sticks did you use up on me?”

She heard the rustling of fabric, then soft footsteps, followed by a sigh close behind her. “That’s not-You don’t...Are you hungry?” His voice came out in a ragged whisper.

She ducked her head and smiled. When she turned to look up at him she could see longing in his eyes. “Hmm, I could eat. Have something in mind?”

“Room service!” he said, mouth spreading open in a wide grin that didn't reach his eyes.

Playing with her earring, stroking the loops and pinching the cold metal, she focused on a spot in the colorful duvet. She tried hard not to think about grabbing him and hauling him to bed, kissing him senseless. “Order us something good, whatever you want. I’m going to take a bath.”

The Doctor stopped mid step on his way to the phone perched on the bedside table. “What if I order something you wouldn't like? You have to stick around to tell me your order. You can take a bath later. Maybe I could-well...anyway. What would you like?”

“I still like the usual. Just order and I’ll be alright.”

He hopped over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. “You, Rose Tyler, should get exactly what you want. How about I have them send up the menu and we can pour all of our attention into ordering the perfect meal?”

His eyes never left her face and she stared at him in silence. When his happy expression wavered, she reached up to cup his cheek and the moment she touched his skin he leaned forward. His lips pressed against her lips softly and she reached out with her other hand to lace her fingers with his. He pulled back after too short of a time, exhaling a shuddering breath.

She licked her bottom lip, watching him watch her tongue. “Doesn't have to be perfect, just room service.”

He stepped back and nodded. “How about I order and then give you a back massage? You look dreadful, something the cat dragged in from a very dreary night. Can’t have that.”

She glared at him before crossing her arms and replying to him in a deadpan voice. “Thanks.”

“I’m very serious Rose. Never take your health too lightly.” His eyes focused on the wall behind her while he fiddled with his ear.

She dropped her arms and took a step towards him. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

He put his hands inside his pockets and leaned back, away from her. “Nothing. I’m fine. Perfectly perfect. Fine, one hundred percent fine.”

“Like I’m going to believe that. It’s been years since last I saw you and you haven’t changed so much that I’m going to start believing you when you say you’re fine when obviously you’re not.” As she spoke, her feet dragged her forward until they were inches apart.

The Doctor paused only for a second after she stopped, then reached out to wrap an arm around her waist to tug her flush against him. “No, I’m not,” he said in a low, hoarse voice.

“What is-”

The Doctor quickly kissed her again, applying more pressure than before, wetting her lips with his tongue. He wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace. With their lips moving in sync, his tongue delved into her mouth. His hot breath warmed her skin as he angled his nose away from hers. His hands went up to cup her cheeks, holding her to the kiss.

Heat spread throughout her body, pooling in between her thighs, and she placed her palms on the center of his chest. She ran her hands upward, sliding her arms around his neck, until he let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He broke the kiss and slipped his hands to the small of her back, keeping them there as they stared, red lipped and dazed, at one another.

“S-so you gonna tell me?”

He beamed, keeping his hands on her and his eyes locked with hers. “With that, I’m perfectly fine. Well, actually, not perfectly fine. I could be perfectly fine if I continued to kiss you, but not really one hundred percent perfectly fine. Nope, I would say I’m about eighty? Eighty five percent fine?”

“So you just wanted to kiss me?” Her own grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

The Doctor’s happy expression fell and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. The vulnerability returned to his features, his eyebrows barely slanted, a small line of worry denting his cheeks. “New new new Doctor.”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“It means-”

“No, I know what it means. I meant about what’s wrong.”

His face softened. He ran his hands up and down her back before lingering on her hips. “Do you mind if I - Oh, I know you’re not the biggest fan of other people getting inside your head, though it can feel rather good, if done by the right person for the right reason. Don’t worry, I won’t read your thoughts, it’ll be more like I’m giving you, hmm, creative images.”

“You want to get inside my head?”

He drew her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Mmm. Yes. A telepathic kiss would do nicely.”

There was something in his voice, low and pleading, filled with want tinged with desperation that caused her to stiffen. He felt it immediately and began to release her, but she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. “Yeah, okay. I’m trusting you not to muck about in my head though.”

He slowly lifted his hands to her face and pressed his forehead to hers. He slid his fingers to her temples, delicately holding them there. The background noise of the room vanished as she closed her eyes and the whispers of another mind entered hers. A crippling guilt, followed by an earnest anticipation for something she couldn’t identify fluttered into the edges of her consciousness. A light warmth blossomed in her stomach and Rose opened her eyes to watch the Doctor, his expression tense with concentration.

Her eyes drifted close as the fringes of his desires and the love he had for her radiated through her. She exhaled and the warmth in her stomach spread. A soft pluck in her mind had her sucking in air suddenly and she could see the Doctor in another place, full of silver trees and red grass, holding her tightly to him. He smoothed her hair, tucking the strands behind her ear, then stroked her face, followed by delicate kisses to her cheekbones, her eyelids, and the corners of her mouth. Each action felt as if he had done it in real life.

All of the visions and wayward emotions disappeared, but his touch remained, leaving Rose focused on the Doctor before her. His hands captured her hips, pressing them into his; her lips parted at the feel of him hard against her and he covered her mouth with his, moving leisurely. She grasped his biceps, digging her nails into his jacket, and clenched her thighs when the heat continued to build within her.

The Doctor stopped, keeping his lips hovering close to hers. “Did you-did you want to take that bath?”

“You can keep kissing me,” she said in a hushed, quivering voice.

His hands travelled up her sides, resting under her arms near her breasts. His whole body trembled as he held her. “I could join you. In the bath.”

Confused, Rose leaned away from the Doctor to study his features. She blinked a few times before a reply came to her. “O-okay.”

He leaned in, his eyes on her lips, and she almost pushed up on her toes to meet him the rest of the way, when he took a step back and turned away from her. ”I’ll get the water ready.” He disappeared into en suite.

She listened as water began to tumble forth from the faucet into the porcelain basin, echoing off the walls and into the bedroom. Rose fidgeted with the zip on her jacket, before tugging the layer of blue leather off and throwing it over a chair in the corner opposite of the window. She picked at her nails, tapping each finger before taking in a shaky breath and entering the en suite.

The room was large, almost as large as the bedroom, with white tiles sprouting flower reliefs, an old clawfoot bathtub that took up half the room, and a sunroof that showered down soft sunlight, which bounced around the tiles, leaving the area glowing.

On the edge of the tub, near the faucet, the Doctor sat engrossed with his task, dipping one hand into the running water, turning the hot and cold knobs this way or that way with his other. His jacket hung on a hook protruding from the wall near the door.

He wore a smug expression as she drew near, but continued to focus on the water. “Who else can say they can prepare the best bath in the entire universe? In this universe anyway. I know how to generate the exact temperature that our bodies would prefer, which is exactly thirty nine degrees.” His fingers played with the running water. “Not quite there yet.”

She watched him as he worked the bath, wondering if it would take long. She chewed on her bottom lip and glanced around, noting the large fluffy towels hanging from the steel racks on the wall. Scratching the back of her neck, she went to sit down on the toilet when the facet turned off and the Doctor stood. She changed direction mid sit and stood as well.

“That should do it. Ready when you are!” He smiled awkwardly as they faced one another in silence.

With a nervous smirk, Rose placed her palm on the Doctor’s single heart; the rapid beating matched her own. “Are we gonna take a bath with our clothes on, then?”

“Oh, right. That would be - that would be impractical. Not to mention unseemly and quite silly. Though I rather like silly. Silly can be a good way to - to - well, if someone needs to release stress, among other things, a good bout of silliness can be just the cure they need.” He didn't move.

Rose withdrew her hand from the Doctor. She pinched the bottom of her shirt, rubbing the material between her fingers before yanking it over her head. The Doctor’s eyes roamed over her and she blushed under his admiration. His pupils dilated and his chest expanded as he took in a large breath, reaching out to touch her. Before he could make contact, Rose hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, seeking the edges of his shirt. The moment she began to tug at his clothes, his hand curled around her shoulder, heading down her back towards the clasp of her bra.

Her bra dropped to the floor. The Doctor’s mouth found her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses below her ear. His hands found their way to her jean buttons, working them open one by one. She paused from trying to free him of his clothes and placed her hand on top of his, stopping him.

“Your turn,” she whispered.

He pulled away. His expression, though dark and heated, remained sincere. She popped open the button on his trousers and reached in, grabbing a handful of his shirt. She swiftly devested him of the top and took in his chest and the small patch of hair running across his pecs. She lifted her chin to look him in the face, flicking her hair behind her, wanting to see his reaction. He remained still, but his eyes shone with eagerness, and he gave her a small nod.

She ran her hands over his skin and she outlined each dip and curve of his figure, circling one of his nipples, enjoying the contour of his body. His muscles tensed under her touch and she ghosted her fingers down to his navel.

They froze and held their breaths. The next move would propel them down a path that would forever change their relationship. Rose kept her fingertips on his stomach, sensing his gaze on of her.

He shifted and enveloped her into his arms. Gooseflesh suffused her body as the Doctor lowered his lips to her jaw, trailing slow kisses up and down her face. Rose unzipped his trousers, resisting the temptation to feel his cock, and worked to slide the material off him. He mimicked her movements, pushing her jeans past her hips and she shimmied out of them. The last of their clothing hit the floor at the same time.

His face nestled into the crook of her neck, his arms remained around her torso, caressing her spine as he left a series of wet kisses down her neck and across her clavicle. She turned her head to press a kiss to his temple and felt an intense shiver run through him.

Stepping over their clothes, they made their way to the bathtub. The Doctor leaned away from her and pressed another kiss to her lips, chaste and sweet. He dipped one foot after another into the water, taking her hand and leading her into the tub, keeping his gaze locked onto her.

Together the sunk into the warm bath, with the Doctor sitting behind her. She leaned into him with a contented sigh, wiggling against his erection.

“Comfy?” he croaked out.

“You were right, this is the best bath in the universe.”

“Of course I was. I’m always right.”

The Doctor ran his hands up her arms before caressing her sternum with one finger, trailing back and forth, his touching whispering over her skin. Rose leaned her head back against him, enjoying his touch as he roamed the valley of her chest, the edges of her neck, and the outer curve of her breasts. When he brushed the tip of her hardened nipple, her breath hitched, and he relaxed his hand to cup her breast.

“Is this alright?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“May I?” His other hand came up to tap her temple.

“O-of course. I trust you.”

“Do you, really?” Astonishment and disbelief filled his voice.

“With my life.”

He began to kiss the tip of her ear, slipping his tongue around the edges. His wet fingers brushed her temples and she closed her eyes, ready for the new images he wanted to share with her. She gasped when a feather light sensation began radiating from her core until it embraced her whole body, teasing her with pulsating twirls. She could still feel his lips and tongue on her ear and his hand on her breast, playing with her hardened nipple.

Another faint sensation spread across her body. It touched every crevice, from head to toe, leaving tender tingles in its wake. She sighed and melted further into the water. The hand on her breast drifted lower until his fingers found her folds. She clenched with need as he skimmed her swollen bud. Pleasure swirled in her core, continuing to build as he slipped a finger inside her.

The Doctor’s hands, lips, and mind wrapped her in a bubble of pleasure, her whole body alighting with sensitivity, and she bucked forward when he added another finger. He curled his fingers inside her, searching for her spot, causing her to moan. But he made no sound, although his hard cock twitched against her back.  

Turning in his arms to face him, she created waves that lapped against their bodies and the sides of the tub.

His dark eyes were framed by his furrowed brows, his expression utter confusion. “Rose?”

“I’m not leaving you out.”

“What?”

She kissed him hard on the lips, wanting him to feel her passion and desire just as she felt his through the telepathic link. His hands immediately went around her, holding her in place. He opened his mouth and Rose dipped her tongue into him. She pressed her fingertips into his skin, pushing herself up a little to make room, and made her way down his torso.

She curled her hand around his hard length, running her thumb over the tip, and grinned when he gasped into her mouth. Moving her hand in soft, slow strokes, she watched him lean back to rest his neck on the edge of the tub and let his eyes drift shut.

“Rose…”

His hands let go of her back, one racing up to her temple and the other searching for her clit, and the moment they found their destination her hand on his cock stilled. He caressed her sensitive bud while his mind entered hers, forming a hot vibrating pressure inside her core that spread to the rest of her body.

“Oh, god. Doc-Doctor...” Her voice turned into a long whimper.

“I have been called that before.”

She squeezed his hard length and a grunt escaped him. He lifted his head, his dark eyes searching hers. “Shall we take this to bed?”

“Hmm, ‘kay.”

They fumbled out of the bath, the water flowing down their bodies as they stood. The Doctor cupped both her cheeks and pulled her to him in a desperate kiss. Her fingers dived into his hair, clinging to him as he savored her lips. His fingers dug into her bum, tugging her to him as they walked back into the bedroom. They made it to the bed, falling down on top of the duvet, with the Doctor directly on top of her, not caring that they were still wet.

His kisses trailed under her chin, to her throat, down her chest, farther and farther, until he was between her thighs. His tongue swirled over her clit before he gently sucked it. She fisted the covers as his tongue lapped at her folds, dipping inside her before spreading wide to taste her. When he breathed out, his warmth inflamed her need for him to be inside her. She bucked her hips and bit her lip, trying to keep from tumbling over the edge.

“Come here,” she said in a raspy huff.

He ran his hands up her sides, worshiping her as his lips crashed against her lips. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her wet folds. He lifted his lips from hers, nuzzling her face, humming as skin connected with skin. Once she’d lined him up, he pushed into her with one steady thrust. She ground her hips upward to bury him completely within her. He let out a moan as her slick walls encased him, relief flooding her system by finally having him wholly inside her. 

She needed this; she needed him. She ran her fingers through his hair before linking them behind his neck, then sliding them down his shoulders, feeling his damp skin. He moved too slow, each thrust filling her up then gradually pulling out, like he was testing either himself or her. She whimpered, hoping to spur him into action. When he kept at his easy pace, she lifted her leg and pressed her heel into his bum, guiding him. She ground her hips up once more, searching for the right rhythm.

He grabbed her ankle and shifted her leg to his waist, prompting her to wrap her other leg around him. His thrusts finally picked up speed and hit her in just the right spot. He rested his weight on his forearm and elbow as his other hand came up to cup her face. His soft and adoring eyes locked with hers.

“Oh, Rose.” He lifted his head, closing his eyes, as he buried himself into her as deep as possible. “Ah, yes, Rose. Yes, this is - this is good. Great. Glorious.”

His hand drifted up, sloppily placing his fingers on her temple. At his touch her whole body ignited with heightened sensitivity. He pressed his lips to hers, thrusting his cock hard and fast into her. She swallowed a moan as her inner muscles clenched around his hard length, feeling her release rush through her in a wave of hot tremors. She gasped and the Doctor devoured the sound, his mouth moving in tune with hers.

He slipped his fingers from her temple and placed his hand of the bed, fisting the bed cover. His movements became erratic, pumping faster and harder than before, and the muscles on his lean back tensed under her hands. Pressing his forehead to hers, he broke the kiss, letting out a ragged groan as he came.

He grew laxed as he slowed his thrusts, sighing once he slipped out of her. She breathed him in, smiling as he opened his eyes to look at her. He replied with his own manic grin, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them to their sides.

He brushed his nose across hers. “I believe I am now completely and utterly one hundred percent fine.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “All that for a shag?”

His jaw dropped, his brows furrowing with indignation. “Hold on - a shag? Rose Tyler, that was not a _shag_. That was purpose, that was a - a form of comfort and reconnection. It was assurance and understanding, it was most certainly not a _shag_!”

Rose ran her knuckles across his cheekbone. “So that’s what all this is about? Comfort, assurance, understanding and - and reconnection?”

He looked away, his Adam’s Apple bobbing. “Something like that.”

She snuggled closer to him, inhaling his familiar earthy scent. “So what’s with the bath? Didn't really get around to much cleaning.”

His eyes lit up and a sly smile formed on his lips. “It was the only way I was guaranteed to get you naked.”

She bristled, raising her shoulders. “That wasn't the only way! We’d still get to the same ending if you kept kissing me!”

“Oh, but that wasn't a certainty. It could have gotten awkward, well, because we, or I mean me, haven’t the foggiest idea on making certain that things wouldn't get awkward, with the - the  kissing and the touching...and,” he twirled his finger in the air, “all that.”

She bit back a smile. “You’re a bit rusty?”

“And human.”

“So...” She blushed and ducked her head.

“So?”

“Since we’re both human and need a bath, _to get clean,_ care to join me?” She grinned, poking her tongue out between her teeth.

He tightened his hold on her and beamed. “You scrub my back, I scrub yours?”

“Exactly. Though maybe if you do a really good job, we can try for round two?”

The Doctor shot out of bed, once again disappearing into the en suite. He popped his head out after a second, “Allons-y, Rose Tyler, before the water grows cold!”

Rose giggled and darted after him.

 


End file.
